Saga 1: Give me Back my Gaurdian Angel
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: A new Engish Transfer student has the hots for Akito and kisses him; leaving Sana upset. Akito then goes back to being 'bad' and gets a new 'sister', as rumors about Sana new pretty boy actor. will Sana and Akito confess their love? Chapter 10 up GOMEN
1. the Kiss and her Tears

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics.

In this story, I use songs as if the charaters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

CH 1

"♫♪ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, ♫♪  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
♫♪He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do.. ♫♪"

Sana 's voice trails off as she strikes a final note. She sits quietly on the branch, while a single, silent tear rolls down her face. Wiping off the tear, she elegantly jumps down and walks forward to the sunflowers. Pictures of Akito and Emily filled her mind. Emily Smith was the foreign girl she found Akito kissing that very afternoon. As soon as he realized her presence, he pulled away and tried to say something, but Sana had no intention of listening. Recklessly, she tore from off her half of the yin yang necklace her mother had given both herself and Akito, and ran off, all the way to the flower field where she wrote her real songs—not her random, silly rapping, but real songs, with her guitar. She had one day found Akito in the same field, and they began to write songs together; she found out that not only did Akito sing, but he also played numerous instruments. But now, though the combining flower scents soothed her and the warm, soft breeze hugged her and told her it would be okay, she couldn't help but cry because her favorite place reminded her of Akito, the one who'd broken her heart. Nay, who had shattered what was left of her; the person she had finally started to build up again. Strapping her guitar to her back, she sprinted across the field, and then walked shakily the rest of the way home. She ran past her questioning mother, manager and maid, right into her room. She shut her door, staggered, almost drunkenly, and collapsed on her pink sheets. She then cried herself to sleep.

"Damn, damn, damn,** DAMN**!" muttered Akito as he relentlessly kick the brick wall outside of his house. _Damn that Emily girl,_ he thought_. She's been hitting on my ever since she go here from England…but I never thought she'd suddenly grab me and kiss me like that. I don't even like her! _He clenched Sana 's part of the necklace_. Sana saw it. She saw that bitch kiss me. Oh god damn it all, she probably hates me now._ He began to tear up again, just like he did when Sana ran off. Then he let the tears roll off his face, but this time he concealed them. "No" he whispered to himself "I won't cry anymore. I **can't **cry anymore. I'll just lock up these god forsaken emotions of mine, just like I did before when no one wanted me. Now that the girl who taught to smile again is gone, there is no need for me to carry on as I was." He his grip tightened. "yes." He ran into his house, past his father and big sister, straight in to his room. The Dinosaur figure Sana gave him on that Christmas stared right at him, but he tried to ignore it and stormed over to his bed. Throwing himself onto the blanket, he couldn't shake off the illusion that the figure was starring at him. The more he laid there, the more aggravated he became. He jumped up and threw the figure inside his desk draw and began to walk back to his bed, but he paused. He then gave in, turned around and took the figure out of the drawer brought it into bed with him. He cuddled the plastic figure, and a tear broke through his determined barrier. "Fine," he told himself. "Let this be the last time." And then he too, cried himself to sleep.

Next day: Thursday skool

"Good Morning, Akito-kun!" chirped Tsuyoshi. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Oh good morning, Aya-chan!" he jogged over to meet his girlfriend.

"Morning, Tsuyoshi-kun!" Aya giggled. "you look energetic today. Did the newspaper give you a good horoscope?"

"naw, it's just real pretty outside today." He twirled around and Aya giggled.

"G'morinn' everybody!" called our Fuka when then hugged Aya.

"Morning Fuka" both Tsuyoshi and Aya replied. Fuka looked around. There were two people missing from this little circle of friends.

"Where the heck is Aki? Sana is known fer being late, and sometimes not even showin' up because of her acting jobs, but Aki would usually be right next ta Tsuyoshi, making some sarcastic remark just now." Tsuyoshi looked around and a he furrowed his brow.

"Strange." He said. "Akito-kun was just with me a minute ago. Usually he'd follow me, because following me leads him to you two, which leads him to Sana." I wonder if something happened between them…" Fuka's expression changed from a mix of confusion and worry to boiling anger at Tsuyoshi's remark.

"**WHATEVER HAPPENED, IF ANYTHIGN HAPPENED, IT'S AKI'S FAULT. HE'S BEEN KNOWN TA MAKE HER SPAZ OUT BEFORE!**" Fuka was brooding with anger. Sana was her best friend, and Akito was he ex-boyfriend, current friend. She knew the whole time when she was dating Akito that he didn't like her; he was just lonely because of the rumors about Sana and her co-star Naozumi, and Fuka herself was a lot like Sana . He is a fool in love, and she didn't give up on him for him to ruin his relationship with Sana . She wanted more than anything for them to realized each others feelings and get all lovey-dovey. And she wasn't going to let some 'incident' screw up

Operation: S.A. love formation

nYaAa!

She stormed into the building and Tsuyoshi and Aya scurried after her, ready to restrain her if she felt the urge to harm Akito in any way. Though they were worried about Akito, the one they should have been more concerned about was Sana .

Sana 's Bedroom

Her toes were walking across her favorite field, and she was singing there with Akito. He laughed and laughed, and sang with her, and then they saw something across the field. It came closer and then the realized it was Emily. He blond hair was blowing in the wind, and she was dress completely in white, just like Akito and Sana were. Akito saw her and ran into her arms, both of their clothing turning a black and red. Wicked smiles crept across their faces and the started to kiss. It was gentle, but turned heated almost immediately. The color had drained from Sana 's face the second she saw Akito run to Emily. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't speak. The tears rolled down her face realizing that if she could no longer speak, that she could no longer sing either. Just then Emily opened her mouth and began to sing with Akito, the very first song they'd written together—'Breakaway'. To make things worse, Emily's voice sounded just like Sana 's; Emily had stolen it. Emily had stolen everything. She's stolen Sana 's clothes, Sana 's hair bows, Akito, and Sana 's voice. The flowers dyed and the ground around her began to crumble and disappear. Until Sana was hanging on for dear life to the land on which Emily and Akito stood. She climbed up and tried to speak, but Emily only cackled, and together Akito and Emily pushed her off the land. The last thing Sana saw was them kissing again. She was silently screaming, doing everything she could to make her voice heard. Nothing worked. She was wailing, but she couldn't hear it. She fell into darkness. She was still screaming.

"AKITO!" she cried, sitting up in her bed. "W-what? B-but how…I did…what's going…morning…a dream…?" Her skin was crawling. She clutched her shaking body tightly, and a knock came from the door. "C-come in," she called wiping the tears from her face.

"Sana, I see you've awakened. Usually, you sleep so deeply and soundly, it's like your dead. But last night you were tossing, turning, sweating and talking. Is something-screw it Sana , you can come to me if you feel like talk-it has to do with Hayama-kun, doesn't it?" he mother spoke in such a manner as she cut herself off and began a new sentence repeatedly, probably only to cheer her daughter up a bit.

"M-mama. I-I feel" Sana was choking on her words, a rare occurrence.

"It's fine, just tell me everything when you fell like it."

"okay well, I was at school and I was going finish that song with Akito in the courtyard but he never showed up at the water fountain like he was supposed to and I got worried so I looked all over for him and I mean ALL over mama I looked everywhere and then I found him in the garden with that new transfer student from England Emily Smith and she and they were kissing and I got real mad for some reason and ripped of the necklace and ran off real quick like and went to my special place and wrote a song and cried and cried and cried and cried and cried and ran home right passed you and Rei-kun and Shimure-san to my room and I cried and cried and cried until I fell asleep than I had this creepy dream where I was writing with Akito and then Emily comes in and they starting kissing and then they starting except EMILY STOLE MY VOICE she did and then she and Akito sang the 1st song me and Akito wrote together called _Breakaway_ then they laughed all evil like and pushed me into darkness and then I woke up and then you came in and used choppy sentences and then I told you this story which goes like I went to scho—nnnnn" Sana's mother, Misako put a hand over her daughters mouth too keep from hearing a never ending story which was said much too quickly for Sana's acting manager Rei-kun to understand. Scratch that, she said it too quick for any normal human being to understand.

"Okay." Mama said. "I think I got the jest of it. Have a cookie." Misako then stuffed a warm chocolate chip cookie in her daughter's mouth before she could say another word.


	2. Bad Boy

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics.

In this story, I use songs as if the charaters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

Ch 2

"Okay." Mama said. "I think I got the jest of it. Have a cookie." Misako then stuffed a warm chocolate chip cookie in her daughter's mouth before she could say another word.

"AMIZING SENSEI!" Chirped an ecstatic and admiring Rei-kun. How did you understand what she said?"

Both Shimura-san and Misako gave him a look "wasn't it obvious?" they said simultaneously. They lifted their arms into a shrug position "Honestly, men these days. What are you gonna do?" Rei felt somewhat humiliated, but knew this house was full of strange people and things so kept his mouth shut.

" Sana , I think it would be a good idea to take the day off," Misako said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Really in this situation, you need to talk to Hayama-kun. But you just had quite the emotional trauma, so I let you postpone it for a while." Sana hugged her mother and looked so small, just like a little child.

"Thank you, Mama." She said, then falling asleep in the warm embrace.

Skool--lunch time

"Oh Andrew, darling!" sang Emily. She twirled towards the table where Akito, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya were sitting. She set down her tray and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Remove yourself." Akito said, with that old scary glare, the one that would send a serial killer run away with his tail between his legs. Unfortunately, this look hadn't much of an effect on Emily, as she began stroking his hair

"What's wrong Andrew?" she whispered, making sure her bust was in plain view; right in front of his face. Akito's Death glare remained on his face.

"Get the hell offa me, and stop calling me Andrew." He growled, quite plainly not in the mood for games. Emily puffed out her lower lip and spied that he was still wearing his half of the necklace.

"Andrew Dear, why do you insist on wearing this piece of trash?" She inquired, trying to sound innocent, but deception and malevolence dripping on every word. She delectably held the yang charm on a regular chair, fastened loosely around Akito's neck. She began rubbing it "It's no use Akito. She hates you now, right?" that was the last straw for Akito he ripped the necklace from Emily, stood her up, and drew his hand back. Suddenly, all her confidence left and they sass went out of her voice. His hand came forwards, stopping right before it hit her face. Only far enough away to not harm her physically, but she was most likely in severe mental pain.

"This is your warning. Don't let it happen again or this hand of mine will send you running back to England , strait to the hospital. Don't you dare think I'll hold back because you're a girl; anyone who pisses me off pays the price. Stay away from me unless you want to go meet your maker." Emily was stunned, but the color came back to her face, and her sassy attitude returned.

"But remember this, Andrew dear," she snickered. "I love you, and there isn't any way you can get away from me, and most certainly not with threats. There is absolutely nothing you can do. I lo-"

"Don't make me laugh!" Akito cut her off, with his death glare becoming more and more intense each second. "Your 'love' for me isn't real; I'm just the next best thing. I won't deny it; I'm hot. But that doesn't me you love me. People throw around the word 'love' to easily nowadays; the same goes for the word 'hate". Now I must find a new word to describe my feelings towards you: Sinciloathing. Yes. I sinsiloathe you, Emily. You're a bitch, to put it bluntly. The minute you find something you think is better, or newer than me, you'd drop your so called 'love' for me and run after someone else. If you ask me, that just means you're a ho. A follower of Whorinism, if you will. Now I suggest you quite messing with me Emily, before it's too late." Leaving Emily humiliated, Akito threw away his lunch and stormed towards the door, but he pause. "Tsuyoshi, tell the teacher I'm leaving early." With that, he slammed the door and ran around the city, never pausing for a breath. He ran and ran, through crowded streets and city lights. He ran through parks and fields. Eventually, Akito found himself running through a make-out spot. He spied a happy couple and it made him burn with jealously. _That should be me and Sana…It could have been me and Sana…damn that Emily. _His jealously over whelmed him and he jogged up to the couple "don't make-out in front of people. This is a public place and I'm sure no one wants to walk be seeing you to hooligans exchanging saliva." The woman looked terrified and the man became quite angry.

"Who are you calling a hooligan, kid?" the man barked "go back home to your mama and leave couples like us the hell alone." Akito's eyes sharpened into a death glare.

"Is that right, old foggie?" he growled. "You wanna make me run home to my mama? I'll have you know that's impossible; my mama is very much dead. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I kicked your ass." He grabbed the man's collar. "I've been itching for a fight. Do wanna satisfy this delinquent's hunger for battle?" A wicked expression crept across Akito face, almost as if he'd gone mad. He'd snapped; the one who could save him now wasn't in the in the most stable of mental states, either.

"Please!" the woman wailed, falling to her knees. "Please stop! Takashi will apologize! He and I will do anything you want if you don't harm him! You tell us your mother has passed. Is this really what your mother would want you to do, boy?" she was crying, one tear rolling down her face after another, and her nose turned red.

"Sakura…" the man (who is apparently named Takashi) breathed. Akito loosened his grip, but then realized how the girl resembled Sana 's appearance when she was crying. She seemed so small. But he then remembered that he couldn't have Sana and he grip became tighter than before.

"It doesn't matter, ma'm. Little demons like me who kill their mothers simply by being born don't deserve sympathy; just a good fight." His grip tightened even more so (author: is that possible?) and his look changed from a mixture of anger and jealousy to sadness and fear, retaining much of the anger. "It doesn't matter. Now that she hates me, nothing matters." The woman, (who apparently is named Sakura) noticed his sudden emotional change.

"…who?" Sakura whispered. Akito looked down, then up at Sakura.

"The girl," he stared, he almost began to tear up. "the girl who taught me how to smile. The girl that saved me from the darkness. The girl who sided with me sometimes even when she knew I was wrong. The girl who protect me no matter what happened to her…my one and only love that helped me put my life back in line. Now she hates me. I can't carry on like that. I have to be a bad boy again now, because then I won't have time to feel lonely." He set down Takashi, and Sakura immediately dashed to his side.

"What, so your freaking because some chick dumped you?" Takashi moaned as stood up with Sakura's help.

"Takashi!" she scolded, knowing immediately that he shouldn't have said that. Akito's ear started to burn.

"SHE WASN'T JUST SOME CHICK! AND SHE DID'T BREAK UP WITH ME! SOME DAMN BITCH CAME UP AND KISSED ME AND…" he clamed down a little bit "and she ripped off her part of our yin yang necklace and ran off. She didn't come to school today, either. She might go away again, just like the last time she misunderstood…and it's all my fault! It's all my….fault" at his final word, he collapsed on the ground. Sakura rushed over to him.

"He fainted from a fever," she said. "Come on, Takashi. Put him on your back and let's take him back home." Takashi gave her a disbelieving look.

"What? Are you out of your mind? He was just about to beat the living day lights out of me…maybe even KILL me, and you sitting there telling me to put him on my back and take him back home with us?!" Takashi was not at all on board with the idea.

"Yes I am." She said bluntly. "And hurry up before I beat the living day lights out of you. If you won't then I'll do it myself. And I'll also probably leave you. Actually, it's my name that's on that plaque, so you get the boot if you don't carry him. Which will it be, Taki-kun?" Takashi, under these circumstances, decided to carry Akito.


	3. My New Neechan

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics.

In this story, I use songs as if the charaters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

Ch 3

"He fainted from a fever," she said. "Come on, Takashi. Put him on your back and let's take him back home." Takashi gave her a disbelieving look.

"What? Are you out of your mind? He was just about to beat the living day lights out of me…maybe even KILL me, and you sitting there telling me to put him on my back and take him back home with us?!" Takashi was not at all on board with the idea.

"Yes I am." She said bluntly. "And hurry up before I beat the living day lights out of you. If you won't then I'll do it myself. And I'll also probably leave you. Actually, it's my name that's on that plaque, so you get the boot if you don't carry him. Which will it be, Taki-kun?" Takashi, under these circumstances, decided to carry Akito.

Sakura & Takashi's House

"ahhh…a dream…?" he hadn't yet opened his eyes, but he knew he'd been sleeping in bed. He stretched his limbs out a little. _Wait a sec_, he thought. _This isn't my bed. My bed isn't this big._ He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in someone else's pajamas and in someone's else's bed. _What the hell…_ then he remembered he fainted when harassing that couple. _What were their names? Takahashi and Sayuria? No, Tamako and Siyaku? No…Takmoni and Sakaru? No….it was Takashi and Sakura!_ Breaking his train of thoughts, there was a knock in the door.

"Hayama-san, are you awake?" asked a woman from outside? _How does she know my name?_

"Y-yes. Come in." the handle twisted and Sakura came in, holding a tray.

"I brought you some food and tea," she said, setting the tray down on the night table next to the bed. "I also brought some medicine. Let see, has your fever gone down yet?" She removed the cloth fro his head and stuffed a thermometer in his mouth. _Fever? What's going on? _Akito was very confused. Sakura washed and re-cooled the rag and took out the thermometer. "ah, it's gone down quite a bit. I'm sorry, you were just so sweaty in what seemed to be your school uniform so I took the liberty of changing you—with my eyes closed, of course. These are my little brother's old clothes." She noticed Akito's confused expression. "Don't worry; I forgive you for what you did. You were very upset, right? I don't mean to pry, but if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"ah…um….sorry…." Akito stammered, trying to find the right words to say " my bad. I'm just not very good at thanking people…or talking to people…I'm sorry."

"I'd rather you say 'thank you' Hayama kun" she said, winking. "Incase your wondering how I know your name, your wallet fell out of your uniform when I was changing you, and it had your student ID card in it. You do karate, right?"

"yes…"

"it's okay. No need to be nervous. Here. Have some tea." She handed him a cup and took one for herself.

"you see, there is this girl…" he started

"I figured that part out already." She said bluntly,

"She saved me. My mother died giving birth to me, and my family blamed me for it. My father basically ignored me, and my big sister called me a devil and a demon since before I can remember. Because of that, I began to think that I really was a little devil child, so I started to act like one, and I locked away all of my emotions except for mutual and anger. But two years ago, when I was in 6th grade, one girl stood up to me, and told me to stop misusing the boys in class and to stop harassing the teacher. She blackmailed me, just like I'd done with the teachers, and made me stop doing bad things. So I'd stopped, but I still wasn't happy. She could see that, so she decided she was going to help me…"

"What did she do?"

"She called my dad and sister 'Oyakodon baka.'

"Oh my…what did she…"

"She was trying to say 'Parent-child stupid' but then she ending up saying 'oyakodon baka' or 'chicken soup stupid'.

"Not exactly the brightest girl, is she?"

"Not at all. But after she told them that, she went out to find me, and then she forced me into playing a game.

"A game?"

"Yeah. A game. She pretended she was my mother. That was definitely the weirdest game I ever played. But the she made my lie down, my head in her lap. She stroked my hair and said:

'_Aa-chan, it's Mama. Mama loves you very much, so I did my best to give birth to you. So you do your best for me, and live.'"_

"Oh…she said that to you? Did you…want to….

"Yes. Then, I wanted to die. I told her to kill me one time before, but she vigorously refused, and instead vowed to save me. And she did. I went home sick with a fever, and they took care of me; that's something they'd never done. They loved me. I was happy beyond words, but I still couldn't smile. The burns were much too deep. But that girl, that happy, hyper, strange girl, stayed with me and supported me. She knew that those wounds would never disappear completely, but she healed them up much more so than I ever thought possible." Akito paused. "She got angry with me, cried for me, protected me, and supported me…" his eyes began to tear up "but she'd just the kind of girl that can't leave a stray dog alone. She always just saw me as her 'Perverted Best Friend', she didn't love me. She was a girl too dense about love between a boy and girl. She understood any other thing, but attraction love was just one concept she could never really get her brain around. She once thought she was in love with her manager. She always called him her "pimp and boyfriend" even before we became friends. But when she realized that was just something he felt he had to do, and something her mother paid him to do. I comforted he went she found that out, but ever since then, she realized that she never really knew what love was, and then became oblivious to it completely. No matter what I did, she never thought I liked her-- she would never know unless I said 'I love you' and being a preteen boy, how the hell can I say that??"

"Well," Sakura said. "What did you do to try to make her realize your feelings?" Akito thought about it for a few seconds, complying past events in his brain.

"I kissed her, I flipped up her skirt, I touched her boobs, I hugged her…and she could only come to the conclusion that I was a pervert." Sakura was startled

"all THAT?! How many times did you kiss her?" Sakura seemed to be in shock, but listend anyway.

"Three times." Akito said bluntly causing Sakura spit her tea back into her cup.

"Three times?! And she STILL didn't figure it out yet?!

"Did I mention she was stupid?" Sakura sighed.

"You're an interesting kid, Hayama-san. You remind me of my little brother." Akito raised his eyebrows. He could sense sadness in her voice.

"Did…" he started "by chance… did something happen to your brother, Sakura-san?" Sakura sniffed and nodded.

"He passed away 2 years ago. He went off to boarding school for his 6th grade year just to try it, but he was shot. They proclaimed him dead, but they never found the body. I'd like to believe he's still alive somewhere, but that probably isn't so." She began to cry. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You're just like him so you probably wouldn't even care…"

"That's not true." Akito said flatly. Sakura lifted her head. "I can care when I feel like it, and lucky for you, I feel like right now." Sakura smiled.

"You're kinda rough around the edges, but you really are a sweet boy.

"Am not." Akito retorted, blushing and turning away.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Hayama-san. Would you like to stay here for a little while? I can contact your folks. You said they love you now, right? They're sure to be worried. Oh, and you don't have to use on honorific when you talk to me. " Akito was amazed. This woman looked a lot like Sana , and even acted a bit like her too, just older, more mature, and less dense.

"um, I can…."

"hmmm?"

"I can be your…little brother…I mean only if you want me to…" Sakura was shocked, but then a heart warming smile leapt to her face and she said agreed. "You can even give me some stupid nickname, if you want," Akito said. "The girl I like has a bunch of stupid nicknames for me…not all of them are that nice, but…you don't have to use an honorific with me, either. You can even call me by your brother's name if you like." She smiled.

"My brother's name is Kohaku. I'll call you Kha-kun. How does that sound?

"it sounds stupid enough." Sakura hugged Akito, to his surprise, but nonetheless, he hugged her back.

"you can call me Onee-chan if you want."

"Saka nee-chan?"

"yes?"

"I'm bored. Can we play a game or something?"

"Sure" she giggled. Akito started to play 'sorry' with Sakura. Takashi, who'd been listen to their conversation they whole time trough the door, was now extremely jealous of Akito; but he no longer hate him. Akito used to have it pretty bad, and that's they only reason he did what he did.

"Akito is gonna start living here, huh." Takashi said, walking away from the door.

Next Day ? someplace…

"Kha-kun, where are we going?" Akito had blind folded Sakura and taken her a secret location.

"You'll see when were get there….wait a minute, wait a minute… were here!" he untied the blindfold.

"Uwaaaa! It's beautiful!" she proclaimed, and she began to dance among the flowers. Akito had taken her to that flower field. "oh Kha-kun, it's wonderful!" Akito untried the guitar form his back at sat down against the only tree.

"Saka nee-chan, would you like to hear my song?

Sakura paused "song?" her face brightened. "are you going to play for me, Kha-kun?!" she ran closer to him, her long, light skirt flowing in the soft breeze.

Akito grinned "not just play, but sing too." Sakura's eyes' brightened.

"This song is called 'Maybe'. I wrote it for Sana." He closed his eyes and began to strum. The sound was hypnotizing, letting the flowers and leaves dance to the melody. Akito began to sing.

♫♪ "Didn't you want to hear♫♪  
The sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
The expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold hard road when you wake up  
And I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething

And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

There goes my ring  
It might as well have been shattered  
And I'm here to sing  
About the things that mattered  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
And someday, I might even sing this song  
To you, I might even sing this song, to you  
And I was crying alone tonight  
And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
So just come back we'll make it better  
So Just come back I'll make it  
Better than it ever was

Better than it ever was

Better than it ever was

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
♫♪Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place" ♫♪

They just sat there for a while after Akito hit the final note, taking in the full effect of the atmosphere. "Amazing." She whispered. "It was beautiful, Kha-kun."

"yeah…"

Sana 's house

"Hey Sana !" hollered Fuka and she ran into Sana 's bedroom, followed by Tsuyoshi and Aya.

" Sana , phone!" called out Shimura-san who handed Sana the phone and brought snacks and drinks for her and her friends.

"Thank you Shimura-san!" Sana called out to the maid. "hello, this is Sana !" she paused for a second "oh why hellooooooooo Natsumi-chan! It's been to long! How are you? No, I haven't. Eh?! Really?! Can I Help? Actually, Fuka Aya and Tsuyoshi are over right now. They can help. Okay. Bye-bye Natsumi-chan. Good luck!" click Sana hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Sana ? You sounded worried in the call. What do you think we can help with?" inquired a worried Fuka. Sana was trembling, holding herself, probably to keep from freaking out.

"w-what is it Sana-chan?!" asked Tsuyoshi.

"Sana-chan," whispered Aya.

"Just take deep breaths Sana . What do you need out help with?" Fuka said, holding Sana 's shoulders. Sana was looking down, and a tear dropped from her face. "Isn't Natsumi Akito's big sister's name? oh no Sana . Don't tell me…"

"H-haya-m-ma.." she was once again choking on her own words.

"What's wrong with Akito-kun?" wailed Tsuyoshi who began to panic

"Did something happen to Hayama-kun?" asked Aya, worried.

"Hayama…i-is m-missing…he's gone.


	4. Kisses and Cake

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics.

In this story, I use songs as if the charaters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

Ch 4

"What's wrong with Akito-kun?" wailed Tsuyoshi who began to panic

"Did something happen to Hayama-kun?" asked Aya, worried.

"Hayama…i-is m-missing…he's gone. He never came home from school yesterday…and n-now they c-can't find him!" Sana burst into a shower of tears. But she stopped herself. "No. This is no time to be sad. We have to find him! I'll go get dressed and we can go look for him. I think we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. She started to change and Fuka and the others went down stairs. Aya would look thought the parks, Tsuyoshi would look around the gaming places, Fuka would look around school grounds, and Sana would go around the general western district, where the karate dojo also happened to be, also with the market. The four friends walked out of the house, and set out in different directions. "Wait for me Akito," she said to herself. "I'll find you. And when I do, I'll tell you how I really feel."

Market

"Saka nee-chan," Akito called. "can we get some sushi" he looked at her hopefully. Sushi was Akito's all-time favorite food.

"Kha-kun, do you like sushi?

"I don't hate it," he replied, in his usual manner. Sakura, who had a brother just like him at one time, knew that he meant 'I love it!' but just didn't have the kind of open personality to say it that way.

"okay! We'll get the ingredients for sushi and make it ourselves. I'll also get the ingredients for cake. Why don't we make one for your girlfriend? You can give it to her and say it was a misunderstanding. She'll know you're serious if a guy like you bakes a cake."

Akito snorted. "whadaya mean, a guy like me?" Sakura giggled. "what is it Saka nee-chan?

"it's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head one bit! Your just fun to be with Kha-kun." She held out her hand. "come so one-chan. Akito blushed and looked away, but still took her hand. They seemed just like a real family. Holding her hand, he felt like a little kid again, even though he was in junior high. He saw a tulip growing on the side of the road.

"wait here a sec, Saka nee-chan," he said, running towards the flower. He picked it and a few other ones around and then jogged back.

"Geez, what were you doing, Kha-kun?" she said, smoothing down his hair. "Did something happen? Are you okay? Does Onee-chan need to slap somebody?" he had a sweat drop at the last remark.

"No, Saka nee-chan. I got these for you." He handed her the freshly picked bouquet. " I don't know why, but tulips seemed like a flower you'd like." She was a bit shocked when he handed them to her. But as he talked he face softened and she giggled, but the giggled. That giggle quickly turned into a fool hardy laugh. "what?" Akito blurted, blushing. Sakura tried to collect herself.

"no, it's just that" she smiled. "tulips are my favorite kind of flower. I don't know how you knew, but I guess you did subconsciously." They clasped hands again, and bought the rest of the groceries

"Oh Hayama, where are you?" Sana whispered to herself. She'd been to the dojo and his favorite big rock already. Now, she was searching the market. Suddenly, She saw A very Beautiful lady with pink and blond hair holding the hand of a boy that look just like Akito. Know not to rule out any possibilities, She ran threw the crowd, trying to catch up with them. 'Hayama!" she called out. "Hayama!" She got closer and closer. Akito twitched, thinking that maybe someone was calling his name.

"what's wrong, Kha-kun?" Sakura asked, noticing the little twitch. "do you hear that too?" evidently, she had also heard the "Hayama! Hayama!" call, but it would be hard as hell not to. That girl was LOUD. Akito turned around.

"Hayama!" Sana called, grabbing his other hand. By this time, both Akito and Sakura had turned around. "thank god, Hayama. Your big sister and father called me and said you didn't dome yesterday…" Sakura had been staring at Sana , trying to figure out maybe who she was.

"Oh! Are you Sana chan? The one from TV?" She said.

" Sana here!" proclaimed, putting on her usually clothes.

"How do you know Kha-Kun?' she asked leaning in closer, curiously.

"Who's Kha-Kun? This boy right here is Akito Hayama."

"Kha-kun, are you guys friends, she asked the boy who she noticed began to squeeze her hand tighter. Not answering Sakura's Question, he turned to Sana .

"Why? Why did you come out looking for me?"

"because I don't want the Oyakodon baka family I worked so hard to piece together fall apart like this. Your sister is pulling her hair out,calling all ofyour friends or know associates. And your dad is just about to loose his mind. HE hasn't gotten any sleep!" Sakura lifted her eye brows a bit after she heard the Oyakodon Baka. _So this is the girl he sad saw that. If that's true, then why is she…wait. She's just acting cheerful. I can feel it. She Seems really sad maybe…_ "It's time to go home now Hayama, before your family goes completely bonkers, if they haven't already!"

Akito looked down at the ground. "but why did you come looking for me?" Don't you hate me now? I Mean, you saw…but I didn't…it was her! You know I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Sana looked at him, really confused. "What on earth made you think…" he pulled out her necklace from his pocket. "Oh…I was…just surprised, is all" she let out an awkward laugh. "comon' Hayama! You're the one who'd always telling me I'm so strange. So I guess that was just one…" a tear rolled don her face. "of my…weird reactions…." She burst into teas and then fainted, there in the market.

Sakura looked at Akito, seeing a mixture of relief and worry. "Why don't we take her back home with us? It also looks like we were having so much fun, we forgot to tell your folks." Akito nodded, picking up Sana . He then began to walk out of the market, with Sana in his arms and Sakura's hand on his shoulder.

Sakura's House.

"where am I?" Sana opened her eye lids, to see Akito and another woman sitting next the bed. "Hayama…? Where am I?" Akito tuned her and tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Hayama, I…." but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hello again, Sana-chan." Said the woman sitting next to Akito. "Let me introduce myself; I'm Sakura Kibito. I took Kha-kun here and we were having so much fun that I forgot to contact his parents. I called them as soon as we got home. We also called your house. You can stay with us for a little while, if you like." Sakura had handed nudged Akito. "Kha-kun, isn't there something you want to give her?" Akito's face was a bright bubble-gum pink, and he walked out of the room, apparently to go get something. "Sana-chan, Kha-kun has been very worried and sad. That girl who kissed him did it suddenly and he didn't kiss her back. He was Afraid to come home."

Sana was slightly confused "Afraid? What on earth was he afraid of? Lots of worse things have happened to him then being kissed by Emily." Sakura smiled.

"He was afraid of being hated by you."

As soon as Sakura said that, Sana began to blush. "It's like your trying to say he loves me; I know he doesn't. He isn't the kind of guy to fall in love, especially someone like me. I'm always happy and hyper, and he's always dark and disturbed…"

"He loves you." Sana 's eyes got bigger. "He loves you very much. When he was telling me about you, he even started to cry; twice. He said he didn't have the will to go on if you hated him." Akito came in, holding something behind his back.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "You guys aren't forming a secret alliance against me, are you?" Akito walked toward the bed.

"Of course not, I'm just telling her about you." Sakura snickered.

Akito's bubble-gum pink blush had turned into a full out red-as roses blush. " What did you say, Saka nee-chan?!"

Sakura giggled "oh nothing, Kha-kun."

Akito turned to Sana then looked away, his face become even redder. "Here.' He said, handing her a mini chocolate cake with "I'm sorry" written on it in white and pink frosting. "I made this for you."

Sana 's face also turned a bright shade of pink. "F-for me? YOU made THIS for ME?" she wasn't trying to be mean, but it just didn't seem like something he'd do. He must have been really sorry about what happened.

"Yeah, what of it?" he snorted, his back now completely turned away from her.

"Kha-kun," Sakura said, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "isn't there something you'd like to say to Sana-chan?" Akito paused for a couple of seconds.

"…My bad." He was hit on the head by a blue mallet (just like Sana 's but blue!) by Sakura. "Come on, boy! What do you have to say?"

"I-I…" he started, Sakura spun him around and sat him down in the set next to the bed. " I-I'm…sorry." He was looking right at her, and he gulped a little. Sana knew he'd never been this embarrassed, nervous, and serious all at the same time, and knew he really was sorry. _He's just not the kind of person to say and apology that way, but he was trying to anyway._ Sana knew the right thing to do at this moment.

"Your forgiven" she smile and placed the cake on the night stand. "Thank you Hayama." She hugged him. Akito was probably the most embarrassed he'd ever been in his life. But he collected himself and hugged her back. _Wait a sec,_ he thought._ This would be a good opportunity and moment to…yeah. I'll do that._ Akito forgot Sakura was still in the room and removed Sana 's head from his shoulder. "Ha…yama…." She said, at a loss of what was going on. _It's now or never!_ He pulled her in and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and so did Sakura's. Sana 's mouth had already been open, and Akito, being the pervert he was, took advantage of the opportunity and French kissed her. He was enjoying himself, wile Sana on the other hand was still in shock._ This is kind of nice… _She kissed him back a little, but then remembered her 'o-mi-god I'm too embarrassed!' hormones, and pushed him away, taking out her own hammer and whacking he on the head. "YOU PERVERT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Well, it seemed like the right moment for a kiss…"

"DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! JUST BECAUSE I'VE FORGVIEN YOU DOEN NOT MEAN YOU CAN GO KISSIN' ME ANYTIME YOU WANT TO, BUB! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY…." She stopped. "You're not even my boyfriend." She shook her head and then stuck out her tongue. "Kissing Devil! Perv!" Sakura let out an awkward laugh _So this is what he meant,_ she thought. _But it seemed from the way that she was acting earlier that she liked him; maybe even loved him…I wonder why she freaks out so much…I mean I probably would too, off of impulse…_

"Saka Nee-chan," Akito said, "can I stay here for a couple of weeks? I like being here with Onee-chan."

"Oi," Sana said. "why do you keep calling her Onee-chan? You have a big sister at home…" Akito grinned.

"I'm just like her little brother who died 2 years ago, so we decided that I would be her knew little brother." Sana was surprised. Firstly because Akito smiled, but also because cared about someone else's problems…to put it bluntly, he just wasn't that kind of guy.

"Oh…Hayama, con you come back to school? Everyone is worried about you."

"If you can keep that ho away from me, why not?"

"kha-kun," Sakura said, hitting him on the head with her blue mallet. "watch your mouth, talking about teachers that way."

"But I'm not talking about my teacher that way; I'm talking about Emily."

"Oh! Okay then." Sakura picked up the phone "what's your number, Sana?"


	5. Peppermint Twist

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics. In this story, I use songs as if the characters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

author's note:

HELLO!

Secrew the thing Sakura said at the end of the last fanfic. She doesn't say that. I forgot I already had her call sana's home at the beginning.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

Ch 5!

Sakura's house

Sana, Akito, Sakura and Takashi were all playing the bored game called 'Sorry' with teams, Takashi and Akito Lost. Thus as their penalty, they had to wash the dishes. Sakura stayed in the bedroom packing up the game with Sana.

"Well they've got a new dance and it goes like this

Bop shoo-op, a bop bop shoo-op"

Sana sang as they collected all the pieces.

"Yeah the name of the dance is Peppermint Twist

Bop shoo-op, a bop bop shoo-op

Well you like it like this, the Peppermint Twist"

Sakura Chuckled "Sana, that song is so old! How do you know it?" Sana paused.

"Eh? Well," she started to laugh "I love music, and always had a knack for listening to my mothers records she got from my grandmother…and so now I know all these useless tunes!" Sana plopped down on the bed. "I do like to write my own music, though. Me and Hayama write together all the time in a pretty little meadow, filled with flowers with one tree…" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Kha-kun took me there two days ago!" She chipped. "He sang a song for me there. A song he wrote for you."Taking not of Sakura's words, Sana began to blush.

"H-how do you know he w-wrote it for m-me?" she stuttered, completely embarrassed. She'd written many songs with Akito before, and even some for him. But it never once crossed her mind that he wrote songs for her.

Sakura grinned "I know he wrote it for you because he told me," She said. "then I didn't know who his 'Guardian Angel' was, but after you fainted in the market and we brought you here, he told me. But I had already begun to suspect because of the 'Oyakodon Baka' remark you made." Sana tipped her head slightly.

"What kind of song was it?" she questioned eager to know what things Hayama wrote about her.

"A sorrow-beating-around-the-bush love song" Sakura replied, with a grin still stuck to her face.

Sana began to blush even more. "H-how did it go? D-do you remember? C-could you sing a few bars?" Sana looked hopeful, her chocolate eyes gleaming.

"Sure." Sakura replied, closing her eyes, remembering that beautiful song he sang. She tipped back her head, cleared her voice, and began to sing.

♫♪ "Didn't you want to hear♫♪  
The sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
The expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold hard road when you wake up  
And I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething

And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
♫♪Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place♫♪"

Sana listened to the song carefully, taking great care to listen and understand the lyrics. But With Sakura's amazing singing voice, it was pretty hard. She looked happy singing, and anyone would be happy watching her. Sana listened onward.

" ♫♪There goes my ring♫♪  
It might as well have been shattered  
And I'm here to sing  
About the things that mattered  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
And someday, I might even sing this song  
To you, I might even sing this song, to you  
And I was crying alone tonight  
And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
So just come back we'll make it better  
So Just come back I'll make it  
Better than it ever was

Better than it ever was

Better than it ever was

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just a seething  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
♫♪Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place" ♫♪

After Sakura said the last word, she hummed the chorus once more, and Sana clapped. "It was beautiful!" she exclaimed, tackling Sakura and hugging her like a little kitty nuzzling its owner.

"The one you should be complementing isn't me, Sana-chan; it's Kha-kun. It was nearly hypnotizing when he sang it, he love for you being carried in each word and chord." She stoked Sana's hair. "I think you should ask him to play it for you." Sana nodded and Sakura looked up at the ceiling, then she looked down at Sana again. "Sana-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like Kha-kun?" Sana stopped purring and sat up, her face was on fire, turning a nearly neon red.

"W-wha…w-who…I…" Sana felt her throat clogging up, unable just to say the simple and unchanging answer.

"It's fine; you can tell me." Sakura said lowly, with all the love a mother would. Sana just sat there for a couple of seconds, and then she began to cry. Akito and Takashi finished the dishes and almost walked in, before the realized Sakura and Sana were talking. The two were both frequent eavesdroppers, and put cups at the door just in time for Sana's reply.

"I…I….I l-love him!" she cried, throwing her face in her hands. The tears leaked through her fingers and landed on the bead spread. "I love him so much I can hardly stand not being held by him. But being a girl of my age, I get so embarrassed when he kisses me that I hit him and call him things like kissing devil and pervert. I love his chestnut eyes. I get lost in them everyday. I love his dirty blond hair. I want to stroke it so much. I love his tendency to have his little language in which one thing means another. I love the way he saves me from the little things and thinks that I don't notice. I love his mind body and soul, and I want him! I want him so much! But I'm just too embarrassed!" Sana was sobbing uncontrollably. Her body was shaking and more tears fell onto the bedspread. Sana fell into Sakura's arms, and Sakura stroked her hair. Outside the door, Akito eyes widened realizing that she was talking about him. _She loves me._ He thought, not fully comprehending his own thoughts. _SHE LOVES ME!_ He screamed in his head, his face returning to the bubblegum pink with a smile from his heart on his face. He burst into the room blushing, making both Sana and Sakura realize that he'd heard that last bit of the conversation. Sakura saw the look of despair on Sana's face and decided she'd let the little love confession happen later, in a more romantic place. But at that moment, she was going to cover for Sana.

"K-kurata…" Akito said, trying to find the right words to say, but was then interrupted by Sakura.

"Kha-kun, it's not good to ease drop, and I think your misunderstanding." She said calmly, standing up. "Sana-chan wasn't talking about you—she was talking about Kohaku." Akito's eye's widened even more, and Sana opened her eyes noticing that Sakura was covering for her _Thank you Sakura! _The look on Sana's face said. Sakura nodded and continued on. "My little brother, Kohaku. Sana met him when they were really little, before he was shot and killed. Sana just told me that she saw him recently, very much alive. He was being a pervert, apparently."

The excitement in Akito's eyes turned to shock. "w-what? You mean…" he turned away from Sana. "She wasn't talking about….m-me?" he hung his head _I'm so stupid, _the thought. _Like she'd ever love me…_


	6. Italian Hottie

こどものおもちゃ--,Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) ©Miho Obana 1994

Disclaimer: I am not Miho Obana, and thus, not the creator of Kodocha. All rights to Kodocha go to her and the publisher, I own nothing. Just a fan, who is so obsessed she began to write fanfics.

In this story, I use songs as if the characters actually wrote them. So credits go to the singers, writers, ect. Post the credits at the end.

Kodocha anime background.

JGS production

Kawaii Kodocha Saga Story 1

**Kawaii Kodocha Saga:**

Give Me Back My Guardian Angel.

CH 6

"Let's go!" Sana yelled, dragging Akito along on their way to school. Last night had been a little awkward, and Sana was starting to worry about Sakura. She was trying to convince herself that her little brother, Kohaku, was alive. The idea she had finally denied. Sana was grateful for the cover, but this could severely injure Sakura mentally. Sakura thought that the time and place was not good for a love confession. Sana had also thought so the last time she tried to confess, when Akito got his black belt. She ended up blurting out "I-I'm going to Australia!" True, she did for a movie, but that is not at all close to what she was trying to tell him. Now, she had to find some way to confess to Akito, and soon. Otherwise, she was afraid something unbearable would happen to Sakura's mental state. But right now, She just needed to get to school!

--back at the Kibito house-

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Sakura-chan!" Sana called out caring a small suitcase.

"Aw, do you really have to go already?" Sakura moaned, tailing her close behind

Sana nodded. "My Manager us dying for me to come home; he locked himself up in his room and won't come out, so…"

"I told you that guy was a pansy" Akito snorted, who was then hit on the head by Sana's read mallet.

"Can it, Monkey boy." She gave him a noggie "See ya at school on Monday" she winked and then turned to Sakura and gave her a big hug. "Bye Sakura-chan! It was fun. I hope to see you again sometime soon!" she winked again " I think of you as my second mommy, ya know?" they both giggled. "Bye Takashi!" She sang, giving him a big hug. "I know you weren't thrilled about me being here, but it was fun!" She then skipped out of the house. When she reached the gate, she turned back and waved. She then walked the rest of the way home.

--Sana's house--

Rei was in a corner of his room, cuddling a little Sana doll. Sure, he was dating beautiful and well-respected actress Asako Kurumi, but he still saw Sana as the most important thing in his life. And the thought that she was living with that Akito infuriated him. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "**w**_H_a**T**" Rei growled.

"Sagami-kun," called out Misako Kurata, Sana's odd and fun mother. "I have a surprise for you."

"**NO!**" he yelled. "**I AIN'T COMING OUT 'TILL SANA-CHAN COMES HOME!!!!!!!!**" The door exploded to reveal Misako with a just-fired canon on her head, with Maro sitting on top. He was wearing and army uniform. Rei peered over at his boss and then heard a small familiar giggle from behind her back. Then, from behind her, a girl with a reddish-brownish hair color and chocolate eyes steeped out. She wore a very short but plain white and blue dress, with a blue headband with and white blue hair ribbons. Blue Mary-jane style shoes covered her feet while white socks the came to her upper thigh, the entire outfit clinging to the sides of her body.

"Sa…na….chan?" Rei said between blinks.

"I'm home, Rei-kun. Do you have any work for me?" she asked, stepping into the room. "Gosh, do you ever clean up this place?" she made her way over to the speechless once homeless bum, winked and tapped his nose with her pointer finger. "You shouldn't worry so much," Sana giggled. "You'll get worry lines, you old bibbity."

Rei, now understanding the situation, let a smile return to hi face as he embraced her like a crazy father would after finding his lost daughter at a punk rock concert. "**SANA-CHAN!**" he blubbered. "**WELCOME BACK!**" he let her go and scampered over to the other side of his room, and threw some junk to the side, evidently looking for something. He picked up the little planer book for Sana's jobs. "Let's get started right away!" Sana laughed along with Misako at her crazy manager.

--TV filming studio--

"Sooooo," Sana said, walking beside her manager. "what kind of commercial is this?" He had a few jobs for her (A/N: she made him cut WAY back) and this was the first.

"Well," Rei began, taking the planner from his pocket and flipping until he got to the page. "It's a gum commercial" he read the page "you'll be co-staring with a boy named Danniel Lio…" Sana looked up

"We are here!" she said, opening the door. The director ran to greet them.

"Sana-pi! How goes it?"

Sana's eye's lit up. "Shu-chan! I'm good! How have things been going for you?"

He shrugged. "Been doing movies, TV dramas, and one commercial after another, but nothing has been quite as fun as the things I filmed with you!" Sana giggled and nodded. Shuichi Kamuri was an old friend of Sana's and one of her favorite directors to work with. They'd even given each other pet names.

"Shu-chan, whadaya know about this actor I'll be working with?" Sana asked, not knowing much of anything about him.

"Dan-Dan a wonderful boy." The director began "He work in japan when he was little. I was the first director he worked with. But he soon moved to Italy and did a lot of work there, and he then went to Australia and did a movie there recently." He smiled "He recently moved back to make a name for himself here." Shuichi gave Sana a high-five "Sana's still my number one though!"

"Kamuri-san!" called out a voice from behind the trio.

"Ah! You must be Hasaski-san!" the director called. The man came closer.

"Yes. Fuki Hasaski, Daniel's manager." He said nodding. "Ah!" he said turning to Sana. " Your Sana Kurata, right?! oh goodie! I've heard good things about you." out from behind Hasaski stepped a boy with spiky, but friendly hair. It was multi-colored, blond, brown, black, and some other colors Sana didn't feel the need to identify. He had beautiful brown eyes that complimented his mature yet child-like features. He had his right ear pierced in 3 places. He had a chain necklace with a sliver cross. He wore a black tank-top with a white button down shirt with sleeves he rolled up a little above his elbow. Slightly faded Jeans loosely covered his legs with a couple of chains hanging on his belt loop. He had crisp, white air-forces...a really good build. All around, this guy was hot. Fine. Off the charts. You get the idea.

"Yo." He said, flashing his white teeth. He had a killer smile, it knocked every girl except Sana in the studio off their feet.

"Dan-Dan!" the director called

"YO!" he said, a childish grin jumped onto his face, forgetting about everyone else int the room. He ran up to Shuichi and gave him a big hug. "Shu-Nii! It's been forever! Whats' up man?" he picked the grown man up off the gr owned.

"Dan-Dan!" The director said "my man! My amigo! My hommie!" he then noticed people staring at them "you can put me down now!" Daniel came to his senses.

"Whoops! My bad." He set Shuichi down.

"Let me introduce you officially to Sana-pi here! She's japan's number 1 child actress!" Shuichi said, grabbing he shoulder and pulling her close. "She rocks! She is my favorite. Too bad for you though." Shuichi chuckled.

"why?" Sana questioned. "am I competition for him or something? I wanted to be friends!"

Shuichi shock his head, a grin remaining on his face. "No, no. Bad for Dan-Dan because your going out Naozumi Kamura! He likes cute girls, you know."

"S**HU-CHAN!**" she yelled "**YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT IS JUST A DAMN RUMOR!**" she took our her red mallet and hit him on the head.

"Sana-chan," Daniel said, tilting his head. "What happened to make people think that, exactly?"

"we did 1 commercial together, and they thought it was sOo0oOo0o cute. And now they won't let it go!"

Shuichi scratched his head. "But i could have sworn there was a time when you two were dating"

Sana sighed. "yes. I was hart broken then, and Naozumi was kind to me. He had a really rough spot soon after, and I helped him through it, and before we knew it, we'd started dating. I never really loved him though. We are just friends now."

"Oh." Daniel walked up to her "Does that mean" gave her a seducing look "your single now?"

"yeah..."said replied, slightly flustered. He was really, really,_ really_ **hot**. he was on_ fire_!

"Well then." he chuckled "Let us both work hard on this job together, 'kay?" Everyone in the room fell over, because they'd been expecting him to ask her out. They were quite disappointed.

"sure!"Sana said cheerfully. "Shu-chan, what do we have to do?"

"Weeeeeeeeeellllll," Shuichi began, walking them over to the set and placing them. "You guys are at a party. KIDS!" he called, beckoning the extras. "These Boys are trying to get with you Sana-pi. They're hitting on you over here, but you have no interest in them. Your chewing a piece of this Icy top and the faun over you even more." He turns to Daniel "Dan-Dan, you pop a piece of Icy top and Sana notices. you walk over to each other and BAM! you start makin' out!" he pretends to make out with himself, turnning his back to the two early teens. He then turns back around. "got it?"

"Yep!" Daniel chirped.

"uh huh." Sana said, realizing she was going to have to french some guy she just met.

"Let's go our best, Sana-chan" Daniel whispered, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"yeah..."

-----------------------------------------------

Author's Post:

i hope you liked it! I hope everyone picture's Danny the way i do. Will Sana make out with this guy? Will they fall for each other? Is the director really mentaly ill? ( i guess u could figure it out in this one...)


	7. MakingOut & Screaming Girls

**Hey guys! HT here.**

I really want to say thnx to those who read my junk; even though it's only a few. Before i write the next chapter, i would like 2 more reviews.

I probably won't feel motivated if i don't. **BUT **plz read my other KNO fanfic 'secret admirer' and my DC fanfic - Shrinking Melody and be sure to check out 'Miss. Independent' a Beauty Pop Fanfic that I'm working on and should be out soon; definitely before April. thnx bunch!

* * *

"Sana-pi, Dan-Dan, go in for make-up now," Shuichi said waving his hand towards a door. The two walked out. Sana walked with her hands clasped behind her back, holding the small light back-pack she'd carried. Daniel cradled his leading head back I his hands.

"So," Sana said "You made a name for yourself in Italy, huh? How young were you when you moved?" Daniel whipped his head around._How does some chick I just met know that? I guess Shu-Nii told her…_

"Y-yeah…I was 5 when I moved." he said, flustered. _Damn, she is cute! H_e mentally smacked himself _cool your jets, D-man. Girls are supposed to faun over you. What would it do to your rep if you fell for some chick?_

"Cool!" she smiled. "I heard you did a movie in Australia recently! I did too. It's coming out this spring."

"It was the same movie." Daniel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Really!" Sana said turning her head to him, utterly surprised.

"yep." He said, taking one hand out of his pocket to motion Sana in the right direction. "We weren't in the same scene. I didn't have a very big role. I just begged my manager to find something in Australia, since I always wanted to go there. I watched you during rehearsal." He grinned. "I'm a big fan! Like REALLY big fan" he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck "it's really an honor to get to meet you!" _I'd ask you for your autograph, but then you'd think I was insane…_

"Oh!" Sana blushed. She always felt weird when she met another actor who said they were her fan. Not that they liked her work, but that they were a _fan._ "That's cool!" she grinned. "'Kay, my room is over here. See you at filming!" She chirped, winking. She walked into the room and quietly shut the door. Out side the room, Daniel's 'cool guy' act turned of and is face turn bright red. _She is so cute! Hot, even. Her eyes…so pretty! I shouldn't't have told her I was her fan; she probably thinks I'm weird now! Aw geez I should have said I liked her work! That's more professional! GYAAA! I'm so stupid! BAKABAKABAKABAKA! _He was kicking himself._Uhhh, I have to be cooler. At least, I have an excuse to show her what a good kisser I am._ Please understand Daniel only gets this way when he gets a crush on a girl; otherwise he's just weird, not nervous.

--After make-up--

"Sana-pi, Dan-Dan, we're ready for you!" called Shuichi through an intercom placed in the dressing rooms. Both stepped out of their rooms at the same time, coming face-to-face with one another.

"h-hey," Daniel said, staring at her. He couldn't't help it.

"Hey yourself," Sana giggled. Her chest jiggled a little bit, and it almost gave Daniel a nose bleed. (A/N: in this Sana doesn't have HUGE boobs; but they aren't tiny either. She 'grew' in Australia.) She looked hot in her ripped dark denim short-shorts with a very tight pastel-pink tank top, showing a good part of her cleavage. She had an opened white jacket, which had the long sleeves scrunched up right below her elbow. The jacket was very short, ending right below her boobs. (A/N: sorry if I'm being too blunt!) She had on VERY high white heeled boots that end right above her knee. She wore a white apple cap along with big sliver hop earrings. Daniel stared on, but he didn't look bad himself. He wore a white tank top with his same earrings on his right ear and the same chain necklace. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, and white air-forces. Again, with the chain on the belt loop. She two walked together into the studio.

"Sana-pi! Right here, please." the director called, placing Sana up on a table where she sat and crossed her legs. "Sana-pi, could puff out your bust a little? You have gotten shapely and we want to capture it." She gave him a 'what-the-f---!' look, but puffed out her bust a little more. Daniel watched, trying to control himself; she didn't look like the kind of girl who just let you go nuts with her. "Dan-Dan, I want you here. You guys know what you're supposed to do, right?" they nodded. "Great!" he walked off the set into his chair. "Action!" he yelled

The lights dimmed a little, and the music came on. The boys fawned over Sana, and she tried to brush them off as nicely as possible. She then popped a piece of Icey gum in her mouth, and the fawning increased. The camera pan then closes in on Daniel, who pops a piece in his moth. Sana turns her head and jumps off the table. They push the people around them to the side and walk towards one another. _Oh god, _Sana thought, keeping on her acting face of seduction. _I have to french him. Like, right now! _She sucked it up as the two finally met in the middle on the 'club' and began to make-out. Sana did her part well, putting only enough passion that was needed; witch was a lot, actually. Daniel let himself go. They were climbing all over each other, Daniel happier than ever.

"CUT!" Shuichi yelled. "I need this a couple more times. Sana calmed herself down. _He is a good kisser! _The absentmindedly touched her lips. _It was a lot like Hayama's kiss, but different…_After Sana finished her thought, they ran it again. And again. And again and again and again. After the final shoot, the director clapped his hands "that's good! We have enough. Good work everyone!" Sana sighed, and replayed each kiss in her head._Daniel smells really good; cologne maybe? _Sana thought, tipping her head. _Nah, it was probably just some lotion or soap he used. And good-god-all-mighty is he cute!_

---

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy Sana!" Fuka called to her best friend. "What's up with you? Haven't seen you since…." She counted it on her fingers "three days ago! What's new?" 

Sana thought for a bit. "I shot a commercial yesterday." She said, grinning. "I co-started with this kid named Daniel Lio."

Fuka gasped "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-Daniel **L-l-l-LIO?**!" she screamed, taking Sana by the shoulders and shook her senseless "Your joking, right!**DANIEL LIO!** KYA! Girl, you are **SO** lucky!" the other girls in class noticed the name 'Daniel Lio' and stood up.

"NO WAY!"

"Daniel Lio?"

"Lucky!"

"Sana-chan! Why didn't you say anything!"

"he is sOo0oOo0o cute!"

The girls crowed around her. _Wow. Didn't know he was so popular._ "You know him?" sana asked, cluelessly.

"YES! OF COURSE WE DO!" The crowed of girls yelped. 

"He's the cute guy from Italy! He's in a lot of subtitled movies" Fuka explained. They then paused. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"No…I just thought he was a cute actor…"Fuka hit her on the head with the fan

"BAKA!" Fuka got back onto her real interest. "what was the commercial about? Give me details."

"Well," Sana started. "It was a gum commercial…I won't tell you too much or else it will spoil it for you! It comes out in two weeks, so you'll have to wait until then." She winked and the girls tried to persuade her. "Nuh huh! My lips are sealed." It got out all over school about Daniel, and everyone couldn't't stop talking about it.

The next day, Mr. Suzuki (A/N: I think that's the teachers name) was talking to a boy outside the door. Sana couldn't't see his face, but realized who it was as soon as her turned abound.

"Class," Mr. Suzuki said. "I'd like to introduce a new student; Daniel Lio"

* * *

OOOOH! my first clifty! (sort of) thnx for reading! plz review.


	8. Au!

"Class," Mr. Suzuki said. "I'd like to introduce a new student; Daniel Lio. You might know him for the star of subtitled films. He's come here from Italy, so make him feel welcome."

"Hey." Daniel said, flashing his killer smile which--once again--knocked every girl except Sana off their feet. "Nice to meet you guys. Please take care of me."

"Why don't you sit...next to Kurata-san." Mr. Suzuki said, pointing over to where Sana was sitting.

"WOW! Sana-chan! I didn't know you went to school here!" Daniel grinned, as he slid into his seat.

_Oh God,_ Sana thought. _This is NOT going to end well._

* * *

"So Sana-chan," Daniel said. "What's your schedule?" Sana handed him the piece of paper she'd received at the beginning of the year. "COOL! We have all our classes together."

"You're joking."

"Nope! See?" he said, showing her his schedule. "Please show me around, princesses!" he kissed her hand.

"_S_A-**N**_A_-C**H**_A_N!" Fuka growled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend?" She smiled at Daniel.

"Okay…Daniel, Fuka. Fuka, Daniel. Make with the talkie. Damn, I am hungry" Sana whined. Almost as on cue, the lunch bell rang "Hallelujah!" Sana cried, dashing towards the cafeteria. Fuka dragged Daniel behind her, and Daniel then noticed the physical resemblance between the two girls. _Nah_, he thought. _Sana's cuter._

Sana burst through the doors, running up to the counter. Purchasing her lunch, she sat down quickly, with Daniel and Fuka following close behind.

"Don't be disturbed," Fuka said, sitting down and opening her strawberry milk "She's always like this." Aya soon sat down next to Fuka.

"I think it's cute!" Daniel winked, sitting next to Sana, turning all three girls red.

"Who's this?" Akito said, bluntly, sitting down on the other side of Sana.

"Akito-kun, don't be so rude!" Tsuyoshi scolded. "You look familiar somehow…"

"The names' Lio. Daniel Lio." Daniel said, breaking his chopsticks. "ahhh….fish." (A/N: chapter 7 reference! Baw, haw, haw!)

"Lio…lio…lio….THE MOVIE STAR?!" Tsuyoshi questioned, his glasses falling of kilter.

"Yep!" Daniel said, stuffing mash potatoes in his mouth, muffling his sound.

"….eep!"

"Eep?"

"Eep!"

"uhhh….oooookaaaayyyy…." Daneil said, sweat dropping. _Somehow it's kinda gross hearing that sound from a male fan. Yellch!_

"So Sana-pi," Daniel started, turning to her and scooting a little closer.

_When did they get so friendly?! _Akito thought angrily biting his sandwich. _He even has a nickname for her!_

"Are you free this Saturday?" Daniel asked, with hopeful eyes.

"I think so…"

"what about everyone else?" Daniel asked, turning to the rest of the gang.

"YES!" everyone except Akito screamed, while he let out only a small "yeah…"

"good! How about a group date? To the amusement park, Kami's Lookout?"(A/N: Haha! DBZ reference!) Daniel asked, taking a card out of his pocket. "My uncle owns the joint, so we can go for free. He owes me."

"…owes you?"

"I've hooked him up with many different things on many different occasions" Daniel replied, flashing his white, perfect smile. "Only thing is, we have to go in pairs. This is the lover's festival weekend. Soooooo...You and you…" he pointed to Aya and Tsuyoshi, knowing immediately that they were a couple… "FuFu-chii and…..that guy" He said, pointing to Fuka and Akito, unsure of what to call the dark and gloomy boy. "So that leaves…" he took Sana's hand and kissed it "You and me?"

"I….uuuhhhh….." Sana stammered.

"Who decided that you get to partnered up with Kurata?" Akito growled, also scooting in closer.

"So you want to partner up with her?" Daniel smirked.

"I-it's not that…" Akito said, I just thought Fuka wanted to be your partner. Plus me and her would be kind of….awkward" Akito said, Turing to Akito. Fuka, getting the excuse, nodded.

"Yeah! Awkward." She said.

Daniel blinked obliviously "Why?"

"Well, we used to date…" Akito mumbled, his voice trailing off

"It's not…a good to go on a date with your ex." Fuka explained, tapping her chopsticks on the table.

"well." Daniel said, furrowing his brow. "Deal with it."

* * *

It was the next day, and Daniel, Akito, Aya, Tsuyoshi and Fuka were waiting in front of the fountain in front of Kami's Lookout.

"damn," Akito mumbled. "Where the hell is that chick?" he was still upset that Daniel was going to be her partner going in. in fact, he was doing all he could possibly do to hold in his anger. Just then, they heard a call from down the street.

"HEY GUYS!" the girl called. She was wearing pastel-pink socks that went all the way to her upper thigh with white lace at the top. She wore white laced boots that went up to her knees with hearts hanging down from the laces. She wore a red and pink plaid skirt with a white button-down under a tight, pastel-pink sweater vest with a loose red necktie. Her hair was half way of her two most common styles. She had some hair in two small pigtails on the side of her head with the read of her hair tumbling to her shoulders, slightly curled half-way down. He ribbons that held the small pigtails were pink, white, red, and lacey and were quite long with hearts in the center where they had been tied. She had a little make up, to bring out her features. Her eyes appared golden, and he lips hot pink. To put it bluntly, she was hot.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sana-pi!" Daniel stuttered, though he wasn't the only person trying to catch his breath. "Y-you look g-great!"

"Thanks!" she said. "Anyways, onward to the park!" she declared, grabbing onto Daniel's for-arm.

As they walked through the gate, they were welcomed by employees wearing somewhat embarrassing outfits. (A/N:I won't go into detail; make them up yourself! Imaganatie!) Each couple was given a pamphlet containing a map of the park, and any other needed information.

"So, where should we go first?" Sana asked, her hazel big, bright eyes looking blankly at the map.

"How about the Kami-Kami-o?" Tsuyoshi suggested, pointing to the picture to the picture of a rollercoaster near the right side of the map. "It's supposed to be the best rollercoaster in this area"

"Kami-Kami-o, Daddy-daddy-o We are a coming for a ride-i-o!

hey, hey kids, do that dance!

Kick up your knees and do a big prance.

Common, Common, don't look at the floor!

Common, Common, don't reach for the door!" Sana sang dancing, earning loud and encouraging cheers of the crowed that noticed that a celebrity was on the premises.

"Kurata," Akito said, pulling her off of the box she'd been standing on. "Stop making a fool of yourself. We're at the front" He sat Sana in the rollercoaster. Just as he was about to get in next to her, Daniel pushed him out of the way and took a seat. Frustrated and resisting the urge to kill Daniel with so many whit nesses around, Akito curse the boy and sat in the seat behind them. As the 3 couples got strapped in, the coaster began. (A/N: Believe it or not, I have never been on a rollercoaster, thus I haven't the slightest clue what it's actually like. So I'll just say they rode it, it was awesome. Back to the story.)

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sana squealed, as the couples got of the thrill ride. Tsuyoshi was now spewing chunks into a doggie bag, Aya was trying to catch herself from being to dizzy, Daniel was chuckling, Fuka was shouting right along with Sana, and Akito was simply shaking his head. After wards, everywhere they went, anytime Akito would try to get close to Sana, Daniel would get in the way. He bought her ice-cream, he won her a hugenormus (A/N: yes, it's my word get over it.) Stuffed bear, and he got her some cool new hair bands. Watching Daniel flirt with Sana, Akito came to a final conclutsion:

_I HATE THAT GUY._

"Hey," Fuka said, taking the map from Akito. " Lets go in here next!" she pointed to the haunted house.

"Gateway to Hell…" Sana said, walking over and examining the description. "I'm in!"

And so, the group went in. This was one of the couple activities, so they went in their pairs.

"Tsuyoshi, this is so scary! Promise you won't leave," Aya begged, and her boyfriend nodded.

"I'm right here Aya-chan!" She cuddled his arm and they went in.

"Common Aki, let's go!" Fuka said, pulling her ex's ear, thus dragging him into the attraction.

"Sana-pi?" Daniel said, offering his arm. She nodded slightly and took it, holding it close to her. _I shouldn't have said yes, _Sana worried as she nd Daniel walked deeper into the Gateway to Hell. _I'm scared easily by haunted houses!_ Jus then, a very realistic zombie jumped out.

"AIIIIEEEE!" She screamed, plunging her face into daniels arm. He put out his unoccupied arm and held up his palm as a sign for the zombie to stop.

"Au?" the zombie questioned.

"Give her a minute."

"Au." The zombie nodded, and took out a handheld game.

"wow, it that a DS?" Daniel asked, and the zombie nodded.

"Au!"

"what 'cha playin?"

"Akuku!" he said, pointing to the screen.

"Cool! I've been wanting that game! I payed a trail at the game store!"

"Ku!"

"ah hahaha!" Daniel laughed, and the zombie went right along with him,

"aukun!" the zombie said, getting closer so Daniel could see him play. Sana was only now noticing that Daniel had made frieds with the thing that just nearly scared her to death. As she saw his googly face come closer as he explained the game to Daniel with various "unaku too ah. Keh auau the"s and "akun tak ku"s. Daniel nodded in agreement. The Zombie bent down to Sana and smiled, but that was just to much for her. For a 13 year old girl, she had a powerful knee. She got the zombie right in his crotch, and then ran off with Daniel in a head lock

"well wasn't _that _the most mature thing to do," Daniel sighed. "I was just about to get his friend code!"

"s-sorry." Sana hung her head. "I love these kinds of things regularly, but once I get into a haunted house, I just get so scared."

"It's fine" Daniel said. "But you owe me now."

"well" she lifter her head. "what do you want."

"a kiss." He said, backing her up against a wall.

"…Pardon?" she said, trembling. He cupped her chin and brought it closer.

"Kiss me." He whispered, seductively.

"wha-mmmmm!" He cut Sana off by slamming his lips against hers. There wasn't much sweet innocence in what he was doing. His hands ran down from her waits to he hips, from he hips to her butt. A hand came up and started to massage her breasts, and she was terrified. When he pausing for air

"KYAAAAA!!"

"OUCH!" Sana screamed and hit Daniel in the temple, making him cry out in pain. She then ran. _Hayama, Save me! Please! Come and Save me!_

* * *

You all are so mean!

I only got 1 more review, but I wrote the next chapter anyway.

I WANT 1 MORE!!

Since you guys r so mean! You all read my other KNO Fanfic and review it, so why don't u review this?!

Anyways, thanks for reading!

It's spring break for me, so I'll be updating everything. The Beauty pop Fanfic, the Detective Conan fancfic, and both KNO fanfics.

LATER!


	9. Damn Stairs

"KYAAAAA!!"

"What was that?" Fuka asked, turning her head. She was cuddling Akito's arm—apparently, she was freaked out by Haunted houses. "It kinda sounded lik-"Akito abruptly ripped his upper limb away and dashed toward the scream. _It was Kurata…I gotta…I gotta save her. I'm coming Kurata!_

- - - - - - - - -

_I have to….get away…_ Sana was tripping over her own feet, staggering. Finally, her legs gave way and she collapsed on the dark floor, with a thick fog surrounding her. Just then, she heard foot steps behind her. _Oh no! He found me!_ She cringed, not having the energy to move.

"Kurata…?" her eyes burst open, recognizing that voice. "Kurata that is you, isn't it?" she rolled over so see Akito, standing only a few feet away. He soon noticed the dry tears on her face as new ones began to fall. "Kurata!" he took a couple of steps forward, and then knelt down as she scrambled closer, until the two united. Sana's shaking frightened arms clung possessively to his waist, burring her head in his chest. He let his left arm hold her back, while his right hand entangled in her hair, stroking her head, shushing her sobs. "Did the haunted house freak you out **that** much?" he asked.

"N-no…D-Daniel…h-he…" she coked out between sobs.

"What did Daniel do to you?!" he asked, angrily. _That Bastard!_

"H-he…he k-k-kissed me…and he…" she looked into Akito's eyes "a-and he tried to feel me up! I-I was really scared…I am really scared." She then plunged her face back into Akito's chest. He held her closely, rubbing her back softly.

"shhhh, shhhh now. You want me to beat his ass?"

"No!"

"I'll beat his ass anyway."

"Hayama!"

"Fine. I'll just give him the death glare." he gave in, feeling her giggle into his chest. He smiled at the tickling, knowing no one could see him. They topped over onto the ground, just lying in each others arms. _Ahhh…_Sana thought in pure bliss. _So warm…he is so strong…I can feel his muscles through his shirt…_She nuzzled his neck, almost earning a small moan. Almost. Instead he smiled, though she couldn't see it._ She smells nice…that girl smell…the one involving no products. I like it. _He rested his head on hers, taking in her scent. They were so comfortable, they could've fallen asleep…and they did, being woken up about 30 minutes later, by that poor, poor Zombie. Sana once again, screamed, kicked him in the crotch, and ran off with Akito in a head lock. ((Zombie: she hit me in my man parts! Whaa!))

"what took you guys so long?" Aya asked, as the two arrived at the exit. "We had Daniel and Tsuyoshi go get us hot dogs.

"Never mind that," Akito said, waving his had in dismissal. "Me and Sana are gonna go home. You guys have fun." Before the girls could say a word in protest, Akito picked up Sana bridal style and ran with her out threw the amusement park, earning adoring looks and the frequent 'Aww's. He ran all the way up to the big holy-looking platform, called 'Kami's lookout'. it was the main observatory in the park. There were others, like 'Korin's tower', but that was the one more often visited due to the fact of how high up Kami's lookout was. Reaching the top to find not a soul, he gently sat down, Sana in his lap. They said like that for about 3 seconds, before Akito fell over. _God that was difficult, all those damn stairs._ He'd been sitting cross-legged, and Sana leaned over to his face, taking her hand and brushed his cheek. His already rapid heart beat increased, growing louder, and louder, so much that he feared she would hear it.

"What happened to going home, Mr. Manly?" she asked, tapping his nose.

"This is more fun. Now we can have a real date." Sana grew red at his words

"D-date?" She stuttered. Akito—who'd been doing this a lot lately when no one was looking—smiled, flashing his teeth, making Sana blush even more.

"Mm. Lets' pretend we're a couple today."

"C-c-c-couple?!"

He gave her a look. "They only let us do things in pairs, right? Won't it be a bit more fun if we try to enjoy it as intended—the way a couple would?"

Sana tilted her head. "Hmmm….I guess that makes sense." She loomed over Akito, leaning her face near to his. He grew nervous as he felt her breath against his lips. He subconsciously tilted his head, but was greatly disappointed to see she was just going to give him a hug. _Dang._ He thought, _Just when I thought she'd have the guts to kiss me_

--

aw!

short but sweet, right?

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!**_

_**LOTS OF LUV,**_

_**HEAVENLY TANTEI**_


	10. Fascinating Grass

**Hola Mina! ish HT**

You _could_ shoot me for neglecting any and all of my fanfics for months and months, or you can just be happy im back. You choice. True that although I had a lot of things to do, I did have _some_ free time in which I could have chosen to write fanfiction, but I sort of lost interest, or had writers block when those times came. So yeah. Not my most prominent story, but it's the one I like best. I read back over some of the old chapters…they wasn't as much content as I thought there was. This one hopefully, will have much more. :P hope u enjoy it. (excuse my horrid spelling)

-_-_-_-_-

Perplexed, Sana headed back down the tower, hand in hand with Akito. Though she liked the idea of pretending to be a couple (not that she'd let him know it, that is) she hadn't the slightest clue as to what brought on his sudden…advance to her. Glancing at his face from time to time, she tried to figure it out. Though, being Sana—IE being a bit to ADD to focus on one thing for too long—she quickly let her brain wonder off to the next subject: having fun at the amusement park!

After exiting the tower, with all its damn stairs, the two immediately went to the bumper boats. After all, who doesn't find joy in squirting the one they love in the face with freezing, possibly peed-in, unnaturally blue water? Though Akito realized the foolishness of saying "we're going home" and staying at the _same_ amusement park, it didn't seem to bother him, granted that he got to spend that time "pretending" to be Sana's boyfriend.

Bumper Boats was more than what Akito had hoped for. He laughed. Smiled. Winked. And, of course, gawked. Sana had anticipated that she was going to get more than a little wet, thus brought an extra set of clothes to change into. She took of the sweater vest and left on the plain button-down shirt, which had a way of being see-through when wet. Akito was the kind of boy who enjoyed such a view. Getting squirted in the face multiple times, and Sana managing to being so clumsy that she actually _fell_ into the water, the two decided they'd had enough of water-related attractions for the day. Sana excused herself to the washroom to "re-clothe" in simpler and more conformable clothing—just short shorts, converses, and a fitted graphic t-shirt. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, they continued their "date" at Kami's lookout.

[A/N: I don't feel the need to inform you about the rest of their time at the amusement park. Pointless. Imagine….musical montage with lots of crap they have at such places. I've never been to one, so im sort of at a standstill. MOVING ON WITH STORY: Akito and Sana have just exited the Amusement Park!]

"Whaaa! That was Fun!" Sana exclaimed, stretching her arms out over her head, before girlishly attaching herself to his left arm. He looked down at her blissful expression, and without a thought placed a kiss on her forehead. Looking up at him, she raised her brow "and the reason for that was…?"

Akito shrugged his shoulders. "Seemed like the right moment, I guess. Besides, we're still close to the park—Gotta keep up with the charade" That one might as well been a smack in the face, but Sana dismissed it best she could. Akito re-stating the term "charade" after a whole day of fun seemed to be an utter killer of pleasure to Sana, for she'd forgotten amongst the excitement that it was, in fact, all an act. Though our girl was a fabulous actress, she couldn't help but let her face drop a little, which did not go unnoticed by Akito.

"What's wrong, Kurata?" he asked, his golden prisms softening. She merely let out a grunt. The grunt wasn't really a sad grunt, nor was it a happy grunt. Whatever kind of grunt it was, it was not the kind of grunt that pleased Akito. "Seriously. What's bothering you?" looking down at her, he smirked. "we're out of 3-mile radius of the park. You can let go now."

She quickly threw his arm, and took off running. It wasn't something she'd planned on, but it seemed her legs had a mind of there own. Apparently, her eyes did too, for the chocolate orbs set on the water works. It took Akito a few seconds to process the verity that there was no longer a girl affixed to his arm.

**Fact: Any person who tries to outrun Akito Hayama is a fool.**

As soon as Sana rounded the corner into the Kurasaki's Park Forest, she realized the foolishness of her actions. Still, she pressed forward against her own judgment. She didn't get so much as 5 meters into the brush before Akito caught up with her. Spinning her around, Akito slammed her wrists against a tree as gently as he possibly could; though his grip was more than tight enough to keep her from running away again. Avoiding his eyes, Sana put her focus on the patch of grass to the right of her.

"Kurata, say something. Look at me"

Nothing.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Still Nothing.

Groaning in frustration, Akito quickly maneuvered Sana's wrists into his right hand, and pinned them above her head. Taking her face in his left, he forced her head in his direction. Still, Sana managed somehow to keep focus on that fascinating patch of grass.

"come on Sana. Look at me."

Sana made no sort of response other than instead of looking at grass, she now just plain looked down at her converses. Irritated, Akito more than a little harshly jerked her head forward. She finally gave in and looked up, a split second before his lips crashed landed on hers. Though they were soft, he was being rough. Try as she might, she couldn't escape his grip. Instead, she made whimpering noises. Not ones of pain—whimpers of pleasure. Aroused, if anything.

Akito didn't dare let go over her head or her wrists, for her feared her running away once more. Instead, the more heated the kiss became the more he tightened his grip…that is, until Sana finally let out a noise _definitely _of pain. He didn't let go of her wrists—he simply pushed her to the ground, now straddling her. Reposting in order to keep both hands out of the way, he let go of her head, once more secured her wrist to the earth beneath them.

Finally, he released her abused lips and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Stop. Fucking. Running. Away." He said through clenched teeth, though the rest of his face looked more than loving. "Could you stop sending mixed messages and just flat out tell me what's bothering you?"

"…"

"well?"

"…I hate it." She blurted reluctantly, looking him dead in the eyes.

"hate WHAT?"

"this…this constant unsure…ness. Your behavior around me. I cant tell if you love me, or hate me. Consider me foolish, or think im a good friend. You purposely upsetting me. I hate this! I hate you!" she cried. "I hate you, I HATE you, I HATE YOU!!!"

All Akito could do was stare back into her eyes. "I ha…" Suddenly, Sana felt something wet drop onto her face. She stared in shock and horror as tears began to fall from Akito's eyes. Waterworks of which she never thought he was capable of flowed fruitfully down his cheeks onto her face. "…te you…" she finished slowly.

"Oh yeah?!" Akito growled, getting up as Sana scrambled to her knees. "Well I lo…" his words were lost in his throat. "I Lov…" closing his puffy eyes, he turned and bolted out of the forest.

-_-_-_-

Well, its been a while. i hope this will hold you for a few weeks. i want 5 review b4 i write/post anything else

_**LEAVE A FRIGGIN' REVIEW**_

_**Lotsa luv,  
**_

_**HeavenlyTantei**_


End file.
